1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to acoustical speaker systems, and more particularly, to manipulations of the sound waves reproduced by acoustical speaker systems.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
The use of quality loud speaker systems in both home and business is often limited to the compound use of the speakers, sound reflectors for the speakers, avoidance of absorption of the back sound wave from the speakers, and the unbiasing the vibrator of the speakers by blowing air.
A conventional speaker generally contains no sound wave absorbing materials to decrease the sound wave back pressure to the cone paper vibrator which is reflected by its housing or case. A conventional conic paper vibrator of a speaker is more or less reluctant to vibrate freely because it is entirely trapped by both the damper and the edge of the conic paper forming the vibrator, and also by a biasing system enabling air passage.
Mostly, conventional speaker system designs have addressed the process of fine quality sound reproduction; U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,801 issued 17 Jun. 1986, however suggested a coupled dual cone velocity driver speaker with two cone vibrators, but with one voice coil and bobbin. Another system suggested in Japanese Utility Model No. HEI2-12799 issued Apr. 10, 1990, addressed the prevention of magnetic flux leakage.